Bahamut
Appearance '''Bahamut '''was an ancient Dragon who lived some 400 years ago, possibly longer. Due to the combination of the power of Tartarus and his own darkness magic, his molecules mutated, causing him to grow to an enormous size, even among dragons. He had pitch black scales with spikes that ran the length of his spine, and all along his tail. HIs wing span was incredibly long, and it was said that when he passed over the sun his shadow went on for minutes at a time. His underside was a pale yellow color that started at his lower jaw and went along to the tip of his tail. He had several large horns at the very top of his head, and many more smaller horns that ran along his head until they reached his nose. The three major horns on his head looked like a crown, adding to his title as the King of Tartarus. While many rumors have circulated through history about just how large Bahamut was, though all of them are wrong, he is only bigger than an above average sized dragon, and when he would fully lay down, he looked as though he was a small mountain. When he died to chose to pass away in a cavern that would conceal his body, as his soul was not simply leaving the earth, but he was truly dying and this his body would remain in place. In his human form, Bahamut is still very tall. Standing at a monstrous seven feet, with a very muscular build as well as pitch black hair and dark purple eyes. He is also lightly tan with a black suit to match his hair. History '''Bahamut '''was born in the very beginnings of the Dragon Civil War to parents who fought for the side that wanted to eradicate humanity. He was originally a shadow dragon, but at an unknown time, his parents and another group of evil dragons heard about a bottomless pit called Tartarus that held immense dark magic. They decided that they would take him there and infuse his magic with that of the pits, and turn him into a killing machine that would win them the war. Once the they had found the pit, they took their new born child there and began a ritual to infuse his powers with that of Tartarus. When there proved to be too much power, they settled for what they could give to the child without killing him. This plan worked, and Bahamut was given new powers that exceeded his parents imaginations. They began to train him with his new powers but were surprised by something, he was growing at an astonishing rate. This continued for a while until the group that was training him was invaded by a group of dragons that wanted to coexist with humanity. They had been informed of what was happening by a mole that was in the group of evil dragons. They good dragons then killed the evil dragons, except for three, the mole that gave them the information, Bahamut, and one very young Dragon Slayer. The good dragons took Bahamut to their layer, and proceeded to train him in the ways of human coexistence. Although this worked, he still did not like humans, nor did he fight in the war. He had decided that there would be more important things in the future, and went into hiding. Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Characters Category:Original Characters